


under the light of a thousand stars

by whochangedmylife



Series: don't look around, 'cause love is blind [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, a bit of angst, i guess?, its really short, mentioned kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whochangedmylife/pseuds/whochangedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas wants Newt. It's not that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the light of a thousand stars

**Author's Note:**

> from tumblr. there might be a second part? i don't know.
> 
> tumblr is- whochangedmylife.tumblr.com  
> title from ed sheeran-thinking out loud

Thomas takes a drag of his  
cigarette, letting the smoke fill his lungs slowly.  
He looks at his right and says quietly  
"He doesn't deserve you, you  
know."  
Newt smile is bitter, and he answers just as quietly:  
"I'm glad youre such an expert  
in relationships Tommy."

Thomas looks down at the street below them  
"He doesn't love you like you  
should be loved. You shouldn't settle for less.”  
He doesn't dare to speak louder than a whisper, the noise coming from the city  
almost swallows his sentence.  
Newt won’t look at him, just asks: "And who loves me like that?”  
Thomas throws the rest of his fag down to the balcony floor, stepping on it as he  
moves closer to the blonde.  
Putting a hand on his neck, he strokes Newt's jaw and speaks lowly: “I do.”  
He doesn’t say anything else just disappears into the party behind them, closing the  
glass door with a click.

Newt bites his lip as he thinks about the kiss he and Thomas shared a few days ago, on the same place he stands now, during Minho's birthday party. His lips  
tasted like a promise.


End file.
